1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fire sprinkler fitting support bracket.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is well known to provide fire protection sprinkler systems in commercial and residential building structures. Such systems are generally installed in the space above a ceiling, and include fire sprinkler heads which extend downward through the ceiling. In some fire protection systems, the fire protection sprinklers are supplied by a dedicated water supply line that is separate from the water supply line that supplies the other fixtures (sink, toilet, etc.) of the building. In such systems, the supply line is formed of rigid pipe which terminates at a fire sprinkler head fitting. The rigid pipe is secured to the building structure using brackets positioned periodically along the length of the pipe as well as near the fire sprinkler fitting. In other fire protection systems, water is supplied in a looped system, in which the main trunk water supply line circulates in the ceiling of the building, and is used to supply both the fire protection sprinklers and the other building fixtures. In the looped system, the supply line is often formed of a flexible pipe, and tee fittings are periodically incorporated along the length of the supply line to permit connection of a sprinkler head thereto. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, such conventional tee fittings 500 are typically made of a metal such as stainless steel, and include a T-shaped body portion 501 formed integrally with a bracket portion 502. The body portion 501 includes connectors 504 for connecting to input and output water supply lines 3, and is also connectable to the sprinkler head 12. The bracket portion 502 may include through holes 503 that permit the tee fitting 500 to be secured to a building structural component 5 such as a ceiling joist.